Ouroboros
"Ouroboros" is the third episode of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the ninth episode overall. It aired on AMC on April 24, 2016, at 9/8c in the USA. Plot Synopsis In the middle of the ocean, Alex swims to her wounded companion, Jake, after surviving the crash of Flight 462. She brings Jake to a raft with other survivors. Tom, one of the survivors, smacks an infected passenger with an oar and pushes him overboard. Tom tells Alex that Jake is dying and urges her to kill him before he turns. That night, Alex stabs Tom when he tries to kill Jake in his sleep. Michael, the remaining survivor, encourages Alex to put Jake out of his misery. On the ''Abigail'', Strand tries to call his contact via satellite phone to confirm that he is coming. The phone cuts out. Madison and Travis start to make love in their state room. The boat creaks to a stop. Travis determines that the engine malfunctioned due to a blocked water intake. He says the problem will require him to look under the boat. Madison urges him to wait until sunrise, but Strand and Travis agree that they cannot waste time. Travis scuba dives into the water and swims to the water intake. He sees an infected Michael flailing beside the hull, his arm stuck in the intake valve. Michael attacks Travis. Later in the engine room, Travis removes backed-up sludge from the filtration system and informs Strand that the repairs may take all day. Strand snaps that they cannot wait this long. Daniel notices that Ofelia's wound is infected. She informs him that she ran out of antibiotics. He forbids her from asking Madison for antibiotics, insisting that families must take care of themselves. Blood is blood. Alicia shows Madison a spot on shore that is littered with luggage from the plane wreck. Alicia, Nick, and Chris insist on going to shore to gather supplies. Madison and Travis refuse to let them go but Daniel offers to accompany them. Alicia, Nick, and Chris board the Zodiac. Daniel tells Madison that Strand is planning to sail to Baja and asks her to question Strand about his intentions. On shore, Daniel tells everyone to stay within view as they gather supplies. Travis scuba dives underwater to work on the water intake. Chris separates from the group and ventures inland. Madison hears a noise and sees blood emerge from the spot in the water where Travis was swimming. Michael's body floats to the surface after Travis plunges a knife through his eye socket. Nick finds a knife in a suitcase and pockets it. Chris discovers a wrecked plane hull and enters the cabin. He taunts an infected and bludgeons it with a metal scrap. A man, still alive, wakes up in a nearby row and begs for help. Madison confronts Strand about his secret plans and demands to know what is in Baja. Strand reveals that he knows of a house with food, water, and concrete walls, but explains that he has precious little time to get there. She demands that he take the entire group with him. They cautiously make a pact to trust each other. Daniel rummages through luggage in search of antibiotics for Ofelia. Nick tells Daniel that Ofelia needs Amoxicillin or Oxycodone. Daniel realizes that Chris is missing and goes to find him. Chris helps the plane survivor out of his seat and spots a serious wound on the man's back. The wounded passenger continues to beg for help, but he refuses water. He wants Chris' help dying. Knowing that the wound is fatal, Chris bashes the infected man in the head. Daniel looks for Chris on the beach. Alicia leaves Nick to look for Daniel and Chris. Nick finds a large stash of Amoxicillin. Madison informs Travis of Strand's Baja plans and tells him the house is their best chance at survival. Travis balks at trusting Strand, but Madison argues that they have little choice. Daniel runs into Alex in the beach. "They're coming," she pants. A large herd of infected appears in the distance. Nick spots an infected trapped in a nearby pit. He accidentally slips into the pit and gets attacked. He stabs the infected using the knife he found earlier. Another infected falls into the pit. Alicia finds Chris by the airplane hull. They hear a gunshot. Daniel shoots at the approaching herd. Madison sees the herd through her binoculars and tells Strand they have to move. Daniel, Alex, Alicia, and Chris fight the herd on the beach. Back on the Abigail, Travis removes the last bit of sludge from the filtration system and fixes the engine. Strand powers the boat up. The herd closes in on Daniel, Alex, Alicia, and Chris. Nick shows up covered in blood and helps fight off the infected, allowing the group enough time to escape. As they flee, Nick realizes that the infected are not attacking him even as he comes face-to-face with one. The group reaches the Zodiac and pushes off into the water. Alex tells Daniel that they need to make one stop. Strand looks through binoculars and sees the Zodiac approaching with a yellow raft in tow. Back at the Abigail, Madison informs the group that Strand has invited them to join him at a compound in Baja with food, power, and water. Strand refuses to let Alex and Jake board the ship. Travis insists that they at least tow Alex's raft to San Diego. Alicia and Madison bring water and blankets to Alex and Jake. Nick gives Ofelia rosary beads that he found on the beach. In the raft, Alex cradles Jake and assures him that things are currently as bad as they will ever be and each day he will get better and better. Strand dashes outside and cuts the raft loose. Madison objects, but it is too late. The raft drifts behind as the Abigail cruises south. Strand returns to the wheelhouse in silence. Other Cast Co-Stars *Jonathan Goldstein as Alan *Gary Kraus as Ian *Regen Wilson as Tom Uncredited (To Be Added) Deaths *Alan *Ian *Tom *Michael *Joe (After Reanimation) *Numerous Flight 462 passengers Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Alan. *First (and last) appearance of Ian. *First (and last) appearance of Tom. *First (and last) appearance of Joe. *This is the first episode featuring Michelle Ang (Alex) as a series regular. *This is the first episode where survivors originally from a web-series appeared in the TV Series. *Ouroboros is a symbol of a snake (sometimes dragon) eating its own tail in a circle, and often symbolizes eternal recurrence (something coming back in a similar form infinitely), something recreating itself constantly, or a phoenix-like cycle. It can also symbolize eternity, or something so great it cannot be extinguished and endures forever. *This is the first time that the method of concealing survivors with walker guts worked successfully without an incident. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes